Safe Inside
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Les vacances que s'octroient la guilde après les derniers évènements rendent le sourire à tous les mages. Cependant, une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates ne semblent pas encore tout à fait heureuse ; Jellal lui manque et tout ce qu'elle peut espérer c'est qu'il aille bien. Hiro Mashima possède tous les personnages.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima**. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est mon premier one-shot sur l'univers de **Fairy Tail** , alors s'il vous plait, montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

La fête se terminait doucement pour les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail, la journée et la nuit ayant été longues pour tous. Lentement, mais sûrement, la fatigue commençait à les rattraper et un par un, ils décidèrent de se coucher, rejoignant chacun leur tour les bras de Morphée. Cependant, cette victoire était seulement dû à l'alcool qui avait été d'une grande aide pour empêcher les mages d'à nouveau faire la fête. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'ils leur avaient semblé être une éternité (et ils en étaient en réalité pas loin), ils étaient tous partis une semaine en vacances à la mer. Étonnement, le conseil de magie avait participé financièrement à leur voyage, leur permettant de partir sept jours au lieu de quatre. Ils étaient tous loin d'être bêtes et savaient qu'ils les avaient éloignés pendant quelque temps du tableau des quêtes pour ne plus entendre parler des dégâts qu'ils causaient. Néanmoins, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter, alors le maître avait accepter l'argent et avait immédiatement réservé ce camping au bord de la mer pour tous ceux qu'il aimait appelé ses « enfants ». Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement, la perte d'êtres chers et une bataille sans fin, ils méritaient tous bien un peu de repos.

Soudain, Lucy la sortit de ses pensées quand elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit tout en lui faisant une légère accolade. Elle lui répondit avec entrain avant de la voir disparaître en direction de la grande tente que partageait toutes les filles de la guilde. Un sourire étira le fin visage de la jeune femme Natsu la rejoindra dans son lit en pleine nuit, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans son appartement, elle criera aux aurores en comprenant leur proximité et réveillera tous les autres mages par la même occasion. Ils subissaient cela depuis déjà deux matins et le troisième n'y échappera pas. Elle aurait pu se sentir agacée par leur comportement, au contraire, elle n'en était qu'attendrie. Ils s'aimaient et étaient encore jeunes, ils avaient encore le temps avant de s'avouer quoi que ce soit et de s'engager. Par ailleurs, ils n'étaient encore pas prêts à vivre ce sentiment qu'on appelait l'amour. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils prennent leur temps, au risque de se déchirer.

Doucement, la belle aux cheveux écarlates regarda autour d'elle, seuls ceux qui avaient été les plus raisonnables avec la boisson étaient encore debout en cette heure aussi tardive, en d'autres termes : très peu. Ses profondes prunelles marron tombèrent sur Levy, assise par terre le dos reposant contre un arbre. Erza exécuta un mouvement pour aller à sa rencontre, elle aimait beaucoup ce petit bout de femme et elle se régalait de chacune de leur conversation. Sauf qu'au même moment, la silhouette imposante de Gajeel apparut dans son champ de vision. Le dragon slayer aux longs cheveux noirs avait dans sa main droite une tasse et dans l'autre une chaude couverture aux couleurs d'été. Il tendit ce que Titania savait être du thé à l'amoureuse des livres avant de déposer avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage du fils de Metalica, néanmoins, le sourire que lui offrait la jeune MacGarden en réponse voulait tout dire. Jamais la reine des fées aurait pensé qu'un jour, ce jeune homme au cœur de pierre pouvait ressentir quelque chose et surtout transmettre d'aussi doux sentiments à quelqu'un. La mage aux cheveux rouges comme le sang avait eu tord pendant bien longtemps, Gajeel avait lui aussi sa propre carapace et Levy était celle qui avait réussi à la briser. Elle était son point faible, elle était un magnifique point faible et jamais il ne pourrait retomber sur une personne aussi parfaite pour lui.

Le cœur de Erza fondit comme neige au soleil devant la vue que lui offrait les deux amoureux il étaient tout bonnement adorables. Malgré tout, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans leur intimité et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Non seulement parce qu'elle trouvait cela gênant pour eux, comme pour elle et aussi parce qu'ils lui rappelaient tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait peut-être jamais. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis la fin de la fête, leur laissant profiter de ce moment de calme pour se retrouver et profiter de l'autre.

Il était vrai que la température s'était incroyablement rafraîchie à cette heure de la nuit, une couche de vêtements supplémentaire n'aurait définitivement pas été de trop. Ne souhaitant pas retourner au campement, la jeune femme utilisa sa magie pour se changer et en profita pour inclure à un gros pull et une écharpe à sa tenue. L'armure en argent ne couverait plus son corps, la jupe avait été remplacer par un jeans et sous le pull se trouvait un simple débardeur. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait avec elle-même, elle laissa enfin les barrières érigées autour d'elle tomber. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme et quoi de mieux qu'un chaste retour à la nature pour cela ? La plage ne se trouvait qu'à un petit kilomètre de leur camp et cela semblait être une bonne destination pour ce qu'elle recherchait.

Rapidement, la forte odeur du sel de mer piqua le nez de la reine des fées, le vent devint plus fort et encore plus froid, provocant un long frisson chez la jeune femme. De plus, le bruit des vagues s'échouant contre le sable fin avant de brusquement s'abattre les unes contre les autres augmenta progressivement à ses oreilles. Plus elle s'approchait de sa destination, plus son sourire qui étirait ses belles lèvres s'intensifiait elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle durant ces deux derniers jours et ce soir elle comptait bien le faire. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment près de la mer pour sentir le sable en dessous de ses bottes, elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de les enlever. Elle n'usa pas de sa magie, souhaitant faire ce geste comme si elle était ordinaire elle porterait ses chaussures à la main. Une bourrasque se leva et ses cheveux rouge sang volèrent dans tous les sens, l'air glacial venant du large lui piquait le visage si bien qu'elle avait envie de tousser ou d'éternuer violemment à cause du sel qui lui brûlait la gorge et les narines comme si elle avait bu la tasse. C'était une sensation hautement désagréable, mais pourtant si naturelle. Une fois que le vent s'apaisa, Erza glissa quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, dégageant parfaitement sa vue, lui permettant ainsi d'observer la magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant toute la plage d'une douce lueur blanchâtre, permettant de découvrir la mer sous un autre jour. L'astre dominait tout ce qui se trouvait sur Terre, Erza y comprit. Elle se sentait à présent toute petite face à ce grand ciel noir qui brillait de mille feux elle n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. C'était satisfaisant, satisfaisant de savoir que malgré tout l'orgueil qui était présent dans la nature humaine et qui semblait parfois la guider, il existait encore des choses dans l'univers qui les dépassaient et qui étaient plus grandes qu'eux. « Il y eut des éternités dans lesquelles il n'était point quand il retournera au néant, il ne se sera rien produit. » lui avait un jour cité Levy en lisant un livre d'un célèbre philosophe dont elle ne se souvenait plus du prénom. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pas compris où l'auteur avait voulu en venir, mais ce soir, face à cette magnifique lune, ces lumineuses étoiles et cette puissante mer, tout prenait sens.

Titania atteignit enfin le sable humide et l'écume d'une vague vint immédiatement chatouiller ses orteils. L'eau était aussi glaciale que l'air, elle n'enleva pas pour autant ses pieds, une partie d'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était bien vivante, ici et non dans un rêve et peu importait si cela devait se faire dans la douleur. Une vague un peu plus forte que les autres la sortit de ses pensées, l'eau venait de mouiller ses mollets et la mage s'écarta quelque peu de la mer, ne sentant presque plus ses pieds tellement ils étaient engourdis à cause du froid. Elle remarqua une dune un peu plus haute que les autres et décida qu'elle s'installerait ici pour continuer à profiter du calme et de la vue. La mage s'assit sur le sable fin qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur depuis le coucher du soleil. La reine des fées admira la vue qui s'offrait à elle tout en resserrant ses jambes contre son corps dans le but de préserver sa chaleur corporelle et en laissant de nombreux souvenirs à la fois plaisants et douloureux lui revenir en mémoire.

Elle se souvint de toute son enfance passée à Fairy Tail, entre missions, arbitre pour Natsu et Gray ainsi que ses propres combats contre Mirajane. L'arrivée de Lucy avait interrompu toutes ses longues années monotones et parfois, Erza avait l'impression que sa vie avait réellement commencé à partir de son arrivée. En effet, grâce à elle, elle formait à présent l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde avec Natsu, Gray, Lucy elle-même et Happy. De plus, elle vivait pleinement et elle s'autorisait de temps à autre à penser qu'elle était finalement heureuse là où elle était. Les sept ans d'absence suite à l'attaque de Achnologia entravèrent les souvenirs emplis de bonheur, la déception qu'ils avaient tous ressenti en voyant ce qu'était devenue la guilde un endroit empli de tristesse et remords. Les grands jeux magiques qui avaient fait à nouveau de Fairy Tail la guilde la plus forte de tout Fiore lui revinrent en mémoire, suivis de la douloureuse année de séparation et enfin, la bataille finale contre celui qui s'appelait le roi des dragons. Trois mois étaient passés depuis cette douloureuse victoire. Tous les membres de la guilde avaient envie de prendre un peu de repos, d'où l'idée de partir en vacances. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver après la séparation et de partager des moments de complicité sans que la moindre menace plane au-dessus de leur tête. Néanmoins, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate savait que leurs aventures, à ses amis et elle étaient encore loin d'être terminées. Ils avaient encore des dizaines d'années devant eux, des centaines de mission à accomplir et de gens à aider.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses finalement, sa vie avait pris une tournure magnifique. Elle aimerait revenir dans le passé pour dire à son alter ego d'à peine dix ans, qui avait échoué sur une plage abandonnée, le cœur brisée et handicapée que tout allait s'arranger, que tout serait plus facile avec le temps. Certes son monde n'était pas parfait et il ne le serait probablement jamais et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Après tout, les joies, les rires, les larmes et les peines étaient essentiels à ce qu'on appelait la vie. Erza était malgré tout fière d'elle, elle avait déjà parcouru un long chemin qui la mènerait vers la paix intérieure.

L'image de Jellal lui vint soudainement en tête il était en effet l'un des points qui faisait que son monde était loin d'être parfait. Ce n'était pas son ami d'enfance qu'elle avait envie d'embellir, loin de là c'était un jeune homme qui avait le cœur sur la main et ce n'était pas de sa faute si Zeref l'avait perverti pendant de nombreuses années. Non, ce qu'elle voulait améliorer était sa relation avec lui, il avait été son amour d'enfance, son premier amour et peut-être même le dernier. Elle ne pouvait vivre pleinement sans lui à ses côtés, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle le savait pertinemment, mais lui, en avait-il seulement conscience ? Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus représentait énormément pour elle, il était celui qui lui avait insufflé l'espoir dans la tour du Paradis alors que tout semblait perdu. Il était aussi celui qui lui avait donné un nom de famille, celui qu'elle portait toujours, même dix ans plus tard. Il serait idiot de croire qu'un nom de famille était chose futile, en réalité, pour elle, c'était ce qu'elle était, c'était une partie d'elle, son identité et jamais elle ne pourrait s'en éloigner. Jellal avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, en commençant par sa vision du monde, en passant par son espoir et son handicap, jusqu'à une partie de son identité. La mage poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se recroqueviller plus fortement sur elle-même. Non, elle n'avait pas froid, elle tentait simplement de se protéger, de se défendre de quelque chose contre lequel elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire : elle-même.

Comment allait-il ? Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. La reine des fées ne savait pas où il était, avec qui il était et plus important encore, comment il allait. Bien évidement, elle voulait savoir s'il était en vie (ce dont elle ne doutait pas réellement), s'il mangeait et dormait bien, s'il n'avait pas de problème, avait réussi à rester discret et cetera. Cependant, ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir plus que tout monde était comment il allait réellement dans quel état se trouvait son pauvre cœur en ce moment même ? Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était empli de remords et qu'il s'en voulait pour toutes les choses qu'il avait commis sous le contrôle du mage noir. Malheureusement, il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait été qu'une victime, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas le comprendre et le souvenir de le voir prêt à se sacrifier pour vaincre Acnologia lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pensait-il sincèrement que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur ? Si seulement il pouvait voir toute la beauté, toute la lumière qu'elle percevait en lui, alors peut-être qu'il comprendrait à quel point il en valait la peine, qu'il méritait et mérite encore de vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre.

Titania voulait savoir s'il avançait sur le chemin qui le mènerait au bonheur. Il y arriverait un jour, elle en était convaincue et tout se finirait bien pour lui. Rien n'était prédestiné dans la vie et en travaillant avec force et conviction, il finirait par être heureux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La chercherait-il à ce moment là ? Viendrait-il à sa rencontre quand il comprendra qu'elle l'attendait depuis toutes ses années et qu'il avait toujours été digne d'elle ? Elle l'espérait du fond du cœur, parce qu'une vie sans Jellal n'en était pas réellement une.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait cru le perdre définitivement pendant la dernière guerre. Elle l'avait déjà perdu un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie, cependant, elle avait toujours su qu'il était vivant, quelque part. S'il était mort à ce moment là, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer, c'était un supplice bien trop douloureux pour son pauvre cœur. En repensant à son ami d'enfance, elle se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il allait bien, tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était s'il allait bien, à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui décroche la lune, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il reste à ses côtés, du moins pas tout de suite, elle comprenait le fait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour trouver qui il était réellement. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'appelle pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il trouvait enfin un peu de joie dans ce monde. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps et il lui manquait terriblement, si bien que cela en était douloureux. Elle mourrait d'inquiétude pour lui et elle aimerait être à nouveau celle qui lui tenait la main pour le guider, celle qui l'accompagnerait sur le chemin du bonheur. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible, pour le moment en tout cas.

Soudain, le ciel s'éclaira. En effet, une pluie d'étoiles filantes tombaient du ciel en une même danse. La trace qu'elles laissaient derrière elles était très lumineuse et la jeune femme se demanda quel était le procédé scientifique pour créer une chose aussi belle. Ce spectacle lui rappela immédiatement la magie de Jellal qui ne pouvait toujours pas quitter son esprit et qui ne le ferait certainement jamais. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la reine des fées, ce n'était pas possible, elle en avait pleinement conscience, pour autant, elle aimait croire que c'était l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur qui était l'auteur de cette merveille. Son pouvoir magique le lui permettait, de cela, elle en était certaine, néanmoins comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici, qu'elle était en proie à tant de tristesse et qu'elle attendait un signe de sa part ? Les chances étaient minces, voire même inexistantes. Malgré tout, Erza sécha avec douceur les perles salées qui reposaient sur ses joues pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait légèrement, dévoilant ses dents. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de joie et d'espoir.

Après un énième frisson elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et de retourner au campement. Elle se leva du sable fin et jeta un dernier regard à la mer, puis la lune et enfin le ciel, le visage empli de sérénité. Certes ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, ce n'était pas des mots, pourtant, elle s'en contenterait, du moins, pour l'instant.

Jellal allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
